pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
YL015: The Primeape Directive
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 5. Synopsis Yellow trains her Pokémon, and though it is not going good, Blue thinks she has good potential. Suddenly, they get surrounded by Mankey led by Primeape. Blue gives orders to Yellow, who carries them out and defeats Primeape. However, Blue notices Yellow's special power. Chapter Plot Yellow has been training his Pokémon with Blue for a week. She praises her Dody and Ratty for such powerful skills. Blue agrees Yellow's Pokémon are stronger, but is disappointed to see he does not want to evolve them. Yellow sends Omanyte and Graveler, the latter rolling out. Yellow tries to order a command, but gets hit by Omanyte's Water Gun. Blue thinks that if Yellow were to manage to control these Pokémon, they'd be a great asset, but then thinks he is ahead of himself. Meanwhile, Blaine studies the Super Nerd's bodysuit, analyzing that the suit is insinuated, technology owned only by Team Rocket. Blaine remembers Red had a pair of gloves, which were insinuated and had Red's scent about them, which deceived Pika. Blaine has his hopes in Brock, who is going to Mt. Moon. Yellow analyzes Red's Pokédex, per Blue's order. Yellow sees Snor knows Double-Edge and Harden, while also learning Red caught an Eevee. Blue feels the ground and knows that the same erosion, here, may have come from the abandoned power plant. Suddenly, Yellow and Blue are surrounded by Mankey and Primeape. Blue believes the Mankey and Primeape are very hungry, which is why they are surrounded. Yellow and Blue run, the latter sends Golduck, who uses Hydro Pump and Pidgeot, who uses Wing Attack. Yellow runs with Pika and Ratty, who crash through, though Blue sees that even if Yellow has a heart of a warrior, it still is not enough. Blue tells Yellow to lure Primeape, the leader of the pack, away and once it is far enough, to open the Pokédex. Yellow's Dody pecks Primeape and runs away, as Primeape chases it. Blue sees the pack is confused, so releases a wave from the Pokédex. Primeape attacks, but gets stopped by Porygon, whose Tri Attack defeats it. Blue clarifies Porygon is a computer program that can be transferred from a Pokédex to another. With Primeape defeated, Mankey flee. Blue praises Yellow for tactical thinking, but sees Yellow healing Primeape. Blue sees even in the wasteland Yellow can heal, a skill that can surpass any other skill. Yellow decides to go alone, thanking Blue for mentoring. Blue advises Yellow to go by sea, but even if Yellow's Pokémon do not know Surf, Blue points at a passenger boat. Yellow bids farewell to Blue, who departs on Golduck. Blue sends Pidgeot and gives a letter to give to his grandfather. Meanwhile, Lorelei observes Bruno, whose Hitmonlee is training and stretches out his arms and legs, an ability available due to Bruno's training. Debuts Pokémon Mankey Move *Rollout *Peck *Wing Attack Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 5 chapters